


Purra knows her place

by K_A_Baines



Category: The Wardstone Chronicles - Joseph Delaney
Genre: F/M, Kobalos, Magic, Wardstone Chronicles, purrai/slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_A_Baines/pseuds/K_A_Baines
Summary: I absolutely love the Wardstone Chronicles. I will not touch the main story, but book 11 (what I think to be a side-story within the Wardstone Chronicles – though probably not where the Starblade Chronicles are concerned) lends itself to a wild imagination. This is the first of all the Wardstone books where there has been more than a mere hint of anything related to sex and mating and whatnot. I decided to make use of the friction (I hope I’m not the only one to have noticed it) between Nessa and Slither.Please, let me know what you think! And if you find any spelling mistakes...Constructive criticism is always valued.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This starts in chapter 10-12, when Slither found them a cave to sleep in and the girls have just told a story that frightened little Bryony. I added a day in the cave. This starts after they have all fallen asleep.

I awoke with hunger.  
The three sisters were sleeping, the fire was dying. I dragged more wood onto the embers, looked down at the little one, Bryony. If only I had not forged a pact with Old Rowler, I would sink my teeth into her buttery flesh and devour her. I would slurp out the marrow and crunch her bones. The thought of it sent me drooling, so instead I heightened my concentration and breathed in.  
I snuck up very close to her, still, as not to wake her, and breathed onto her face. Her muscles relaxed further as she lapsed into coma. I crawled over to Susan, who was jerking and mumbling in her sleep. Her round, chubby cheeks would make a scrumptious appetizer. Her blood was sweet, even though her voice was not.  
But I controlled myself, remembering the promise I had made. So I breathed upon her as well, her nightmare coming to a close as she was forced into a world even farther removed from reality.  
I rose and turned to little Nessa. Little Nessa was mine.  
I did not mask my step, in fact I savoured every foot I moved towards her, every sound that could wake her, every tremor of the air that would draw her away from the domain of sleep.  
My thirst was near uncontrollable. I found it hard to breathe as I stood over her skinny frame wrapped in a blanket. I had not even realized I had growled until her eyes fluttered open. When she saw my frame, she gasped, now fully awake. I could feel her tremble.  
Her breathing quickened, I could smell her terror.  
“Are you cold, little Nessa? You tremble,” I muttered in my gruff voice.  
Her eyes skittered over to the fire and to her two sisters, then back up at me. I could tell she didn’t know what to say. So I sank down to my knees besides her.  
“Let me warm you, little Nessa.” I leaned over her, placed my hand on the ground just above her shoulder and just beside her neck. I could see her blood pulse there, I could near taste its sweetness. “I’m hungry, little Nessa.”  
“Take what you must,” she whispered, baring her neck to me. I swallowed down the spittle that had accumulated in anticipation of her taste, and I brought my other hand to her. She gasped in surprise when I did not touch her, but instead pulled the cord of her purrai gown. The strings did not take long to undo.  
Her breathing was shallow, I could tell that from how little her naked breasts moved up and down. Her soft pink nipples were erect, reaching up to me, beckoning me.  
“I am hungry, little Nessa,” I growled, my breath on her skin. She whimpered when my hot tongue touched her flesh. Her taste was powerful, it nearly made me lose control. But I breathed in slowly and regained myself. Again I tasted her skin – this time not her milky white flesh, but the soft pink of her areola. Her fists were clenched and the muscles in her legs tightened, working with all her might not to move.  
I placed my mouth over her nipple completely, licking it, sucking it, savouring her gasp, my furry hand starting to undo the rest of the strings that bound cloth to her body. Her hand caught mine, and I stopped, looking up at her confused gaze.  
“Aren’t you going to feed?”  
I pushed my knee between hers, separating them forcibly, and pressed my erection to her hip. Her eyes grew wide when she realized it was not one of the scabbards pushing into her flesh. “I am hungry, little Nessa,” I explained.  
Another wave of fear hit my nostrils, but another scent hit my olfactory, as well. One of anticipation and shameful lust, and it was not my own.  
I drew up my knee, pushed it up between her legs. Her hips buckled up, but I pushed her back down, forcing her down my knee. She shivered, and for the first time refused to meet my eyes. She was ashamed. I did not understand her shame. Why would she be ashamed of this? Of her reactions to me, a haizda mage? She should be honoured.  
I pulled at the strings again and brought my mouth back down, working on her other nipple.  
She gasped again, but quickly drew her hand to her mouth to stop herself from making a sound.  
“Why do you hold in your voice, little Nessa? I want to hear it,” I commanded, again moving my knee up and down into her soft flesh, still kept from me by the fabric of her dress.  
“My sisters…” her voice shook, and I gave her a smile with all my pointy teeth.  
“I used my boska on them – they will not awaken any time soon, so you can scream if you wish.” She met my gaze. “I want to hear you scream.”  
She shivered, but no longer from the cold, seeing the flush on her cheeks.  
I finished opening her dress and pulled the panels apart so that only her arms were still covered by fabric, and the rest of her delicious flesh was laid out before me like a feast. She pulled her arms out herself, resting a hand over her slim belly in a modest protective manner.  
I picked up one of her silken knees and moved it aside so that I could kneel between her spread legs. She gasped again when the cold air hit her tender flesh, goose bumps travelling up and down her body. I bent over her, pressing my hardness against her.  
She moaned quietly, still shy of her voice. Our faces were inches apart now, and the faces she made was worth more than a taste of her blood. We stared each other in the eye as I rolled my waist ever so slightly, thrilled when she pressed her hips harder into mine. Her skin was begging for me now. Her lust filled my nose, clouded my mind.  
With fumbling hands, she tried to undo the top bone button of my coat while I licked her jaw. I slid my tongue into her mouth as she started on the second button, but the sensation surprised her so much that her hands clutched the garment instead and tried to push me off.  
I used my hand to hold her neck steady, pushing her mouth up to mine, my tongue swirling around hers, pushing down her throat. When her tongue started to move, accepting mine, I let go of her neck and cupped her breast firmly instead, kneading it, feeling her pleasure by the movement of her hips. Again, I snaked my tongue down her throat, so far that she started to choke. Only after I heard her gurgle did I pull away from her, a string of saliva still connecting our tongues.  
I set back on my knees, and finished what she had started, undoing all the other twelve buttons before pulling of the cloak and laying it down beside us. I took my time taking off the sheaths and leather straps, staring at her body all the while; her creamy skin, the blushed nipples with scratches where my teeth had left their mark, at the wetness between her thighs, waiting for me.  
When I was done, I sat there and let her heavily lidded eyes open to examine me. When her eyes met my groin, she gasped, again with fear.  
“What is wrong, little Nessa?” She seemed lost for words – a strange occurrence when she seemed to be a person who was confident of what she spoke of.  
“I… I have never done this… and yours… seems so very large,” she admitted fearfully, unable to keep her eyes off of me. It thrilled me to hear her say that I would be her first.  
“Do not worry, little Nessa. Come, let me show you.” I took her hand and placed it around my shaft. I bared my teeth in pleasure at the feel of her slender little fingers wrapping around my hot shaft, her cold, smooth skin a delightful sensation. “Do not be afraid, little Nessa, you can touch it.”  
She glanced up at my eyes, then back down, moving her hand from underneath mine, moving up the shaft to the tip, where her thumb drew several circles before her hand trailed back down, past my hand, all the way to my hairy abdomen.  
“Here, give me your other hand,” I said, and she complied. I placed her hand on my testicles, and savoured the feel of her finger passing between them, moving them, kneading them softly, as if she knew what to do. Then her other hand started moving again, trailing back up. I groaned.  
She pulled her hands away, startled by my twitching erection. I chuckled at her innocence, cupping my hand under her silken knee and leaned over her, placing my other hand back on the ground, next to her shoulder and neck.  
“Come, little Nessa, let me make you a matured Nessa, instead.”  
I thrust my organ into her with such force that she moved up, but my arm prevented her from moving too far away from me. The smell of blood was there instantly.  
She cried out, and I savoured her pained voice. She screamed again when I moved out, and again when I pushed back inside her. Her arm curled up to grab hold of my arm, gripping the hair. Tears rolled down her face. She was in such beautiful pain.  
It took several minutes for the pain to dull in her groin, and for it to be replaced by a spark of pleasure.  
Her sisters were forgotten – her voice rose in ecstasy over and over again, yearning for more. In the heat of the moment, I used my magic to grow, my erection grew bigger, staking her to the ground. She moaned long and low in response, trailing her fingers through my hair, pulling my face towards her, demanding a kiss.  
My tongue pushed past her lips and teeth, and again felt their way around while I ground into her with a feral hunger I was amazed I had been able to control. I saw her face alter to bliss when she reached her orgasm. I was about to reach mine, too.  
“Do you hunger for me, my Nessa?” I breathed against her lips.  
Unknowing of what I meant, she nodded, her eyes closed, mouth open to receive me.  
I thrust harder into her, growing and expanding until my passion burst inside of her, filling her up. She cried out again, trembling and trying to crawl away from me, but I held her there until I was done.  
“Drink me up, my Nessa. Be honoured,” I whispered. She whimpered back, panting her defeat. I pulled out and lay beside her, looking at her sleek body, my finger trailing over her skin, around her nipple, into her bellybutton, over her hip bones, down her thighs and back up, trailing over the sweet flesh there ever so lightly.  
It was like her body awoke to my touch. Again, her hips moved up, wanting more of my touch, wanting me inside of her again, no matter how vile and loathsome she thought my excretion to be.  
So I used my fingers to manipulate her flesh, watching her body writhe, sweat bead on her skin and her hair coil over the rocks we lay upon. When I felt myself start to harden again, I rolled her on her stomach.  
She was mine and would give me pleasure for now.  
I lifted her lower body onto her knees and pinned her head down with a hand, holding her hip with my free hand.  
“This is how we mostly breed with our purrai,” I explained to her, opening that sweet flesh with my fresh erection, its way eased by my last ejaculation and her fresh wetness.  
She didn’t moan as much in this position, but I didn’t mind, seeing as her insides pulsed to receive me deeper. And so I went in deeper, growing again, trying to penetrate her very soul. I slapped into her harder, until I again reached my limit. This time I didn’t wait for the very last drop. I pulled out, and seed dripped onto her thighs. I let her go and collapsed beside her, struggling to regain my breath.  
Silently, she curled up under my arm. That was not the way purrai women commonly behaved, but I allowed it, thrilled by the way her fingers tentatively rested on my chest, then trailed through the thick hair, testing the strong muscle beneath.  
He stared at the concentrated look on her face. The way the fire light danced over her face… it was enough to forget the blood pulsing through the veins in her neck.  
She looked up and caught my gaze, then cast her eyes aside shamefully, retracting her hand.  
“What is wrong, my little Nessa?”  
“Nothing,” she murmured, pulling away from me. I caught her wrist and placed her hand back on my chest, her fingers splayed out like a fan over my heart.  
“Tell me what is wrong.”  
“If only you were a human man.”  
It was like a dagger twisting in my gut. I did not understand why it hurt so much. Nor did I understand why it would be necessary for me to be human. Maybe she thought our species could not interbreed? I would not tell her, then. I would make her feel why she should be glad I was kobalos, instead of human. I would demand her flesh until she could bare only my own.  
In a smooth motion, I was on top of her, held her thighs in my hands as I snaked my tongue over delicate flesh. She shivered and her nails dug into me. My tongue slithered inside her, tested her wetness, my own bitter seed, and the sweetness of virgin blood.  
I whirled my tongue around inside of her, trying to taste more. I had not anticipated this – it was probably better that she did not know that I was mostly hungering after her blood. But her moans were pleasurable to me as well, to my surprise.  
I repositioned myself, before rolling us both. She gave a yelp at her new exposed position, but she could no longer avoid my again hardened organ which she had neglected in her own pleasure. I had forgotten she was not trained as a purrai slave. She wouldn’t know that it was shocking that she was not satisfying her master.  
I felt her breath on it, then her hands. She was gentle, as if I was fragile. It was amusing, really, that she would treat me, a haizda mage, as something that could be broken easily, but it was much appreciated.  
She rested her face in my fur at the base of my shaft, panting and moaning, her fingers trying to be of use, but her body was no longer responding to her, instead she was melting in my mouth. I had lapped up most of the blood inside of her, but the taste still lingered.  
It frustrated me to know that I would have to sell her to another kobalos. He would have nothing that I had not yet taken. I had taken her blood first, and her virginity. But there were places yet to be explored.  
“Use your mouth, my little Nessa,” I demanded after pulling out my tongue. I felt her tentative tongue starting to lick me from the base up. It was her own interpretation from what I had meant. It was not that it did not feel good, I just wanted so much more. “Come, little Nessa, let me teach you how you must do that.” I hoisted her off of me so she was sitting on her knees between my legs.  
Her hands covered her breasts, as if she only just realized she was naked. I pulled them away roughly, and pinched her nipple until she gasped.  
“There is nothing I have not seen. Do not be shy now, little Nessa. Now, try using your mouth again, not just your tongue.” She gaped at me, then back down.  
“But…”  
“What is wrong?” She saw his tail rise up behind him, showing his agitation and impatience.  
Taking a gulp, she leant forward and pulled her hair away from her face, taking in the very tip of me but stopping there. I entwined my fingers with her hair to keep her head still as I pushed my shaft inside of her wet mouth. She immediately pulled away, gasping for air.  
“Did you really think that just the tip would satisfy me?”  
“But you’re far too big.”  
As a kindness to her, I shrank myself to a more manageable size – still large, for I would not have her think me small.  
I still had my fingers in her hair and coaxed her into attempting it a second time, though she still seemed fearful of my size. This time I held on a little while as she choked for breath before giving her some slack, letting her breath as saliva dribbled out of her mouth and down her chin.  
“Use your tongue when I am inside your mouth,” I told her, and she tried again without me telling her to. It put a wide smile on my face. Little Nessa seemed eager to learn and grow. “Come now, little Nessa, come back on top of me.”  
She was so fearful when she rose, ashamed when she sat on my chest. Her nerves aroused me further. I pulled her hips close to my face and gave her a lick, sending another shiver through her.  
“Now, use your mouth like I just showed you,” I ordered, waiting for her thin lips to grip my shaft, and then the warm tongue on the tip, before I entered her again. Her spit slid all over me, and soon she managed to make a fair deal of it all. So I enlarged myself inside her mouth. She groaned, wrapping her fingers around my base to steady herself. “Deeper,” I grunted, and she complied. I pushed a finger in the hole I had not been in yet. She gasped, and tried to shuffle away again. “Stay still, little Nessa. Let me claim this, too.” I did not wait for her consent, instead I slid in another finger, pushed at the firm walls trying to clamp down on me.  
“It hurts,” she said, having stopped her own travail.  
“It will feel good if you relax.”  
Unsatisfied by my reply, she stubbornly refused to do anything, so I pressed in a third fingers, enjoying her cry of pain.  
“I would suggest you use more saliva, otherwise it will hurt even more later on.”  
With the threat hanging in the air, she bent back down, whimpering every now and then, giving a tearless sob when I pushed in a fourth finger. My tongue went back inside her, and I felt her muscles relax a little more with every lick until she reached her top again. I moved the fingers in and out of her, expanding her, probing her, until she came in my mouth.  
It took another few minutes for me to be satisfied with how much I could fit inside of her. I pushed her waist towards my groin, and I could feel the trail of her wetness over the hair on my chest. I moved us both so that I was sitting on my knees, and she was sitting on my lap, her back facing towards.  
“No, I’m not ready yet…” she began. The fear in her voice made guilt rise in me. As a favour, I shrank myself a little bit before pushing into her. Her head fell back in a cry, her eyes closed, a frown of pain marring her face.  
With one hand, I kneaded her breast, with the other I toyed with her other hole, pushing in and out, rubbing the soft flesh. It did not take long for her to move on her own accord, and again for my seed to spill inside of her. Now I’d had every part of her.  
I first did the ties of her dress back up. I watched her falling asleep while he fastened his own clothes. Then I went to the two younger children and breathed on them – they were no longer in coma, but they were not yet awake. I made sure they resumed the sleep they had had before.  
I was tempted to sleep besides my Nessa, but that was not the way of kobalos. I must not become soft. Now that I had had every part of her first, I could sell her without regret.  
So I slept a little farther removed from the fire, closer to the opening. 

*NESSA*  
I woke up with an ache all over my body. Susan and Bryony did not take long to wake up after me. Bryony started crying again, and dragged her blankets over to me. I gave her a hug, fearing she could smell the beast on me. It was good the light in the cave was bad. Now they would not be able to see my shame.  
We ate some of the wolf meat that was left. Susan kept complaining of the tough meat. I managed to stop myself from yelling at her. Instead I told her to stay quiet, or Slither would wake up. That managed to quiet her down for a while, but when Slither roused, Bryony started crying again.  
“Good morning, my little Nessa. How are you feeling?” His wretched smile brought a flush to my cheeks and I looked away from him. He chuckled, and stood, looking out of the cave. “We won’t be able to leave today. We’ll have to stay here another day,” he proclaimed.  
And so the day dragged out. Slither had disappeared into the blizzard off to catch something for himself. So I comforted her sisters as best I could. When the light from the cave entrance obviously became darker again, we curled up in their blankets and tried to sleep. We would need our strengths. It did not take long for Susan to start muttering in her sleep again.  
I crawled over to her. She seemed to sense my presence, and quietened down. My eyes were starting to weigh heavy when his voice grated at my ears.  
“I’m back, little Nessa. I drank my share, but I am still hungry.” He walked over to me, saw me huddling close to Susan. “Did you think sleeping beside your sister would save you?”  
I didn’t know what to say, so I looked away from him again, thinking of how he had touched me the night before, of what I’d done. I tried to move away from Susan, but he held me there with his firm hands, one hand in my hair, the other holding my waist. He ground into me. Even through two layers of fabric, I could feel his hardness, even larger than the day before. I looked down at Susan beneath me, filled with shame.  
“I can smell your arousal. You are quite the purra, my little Nessa,” he purred. She turned to snap at him, but he shushed her. “What would your sister say if she woke up now?” he said, rubbing against her harder. She realized he’d not used his magic to put Susan into a coma.  
He didn’t waste time with my dress this time, nor his own coat. He just hoisted them both up and slid into me. My body had been longing for him, and it made his way easy. His girth was still painful, but excitingly so.  
I tried with all my might, but I couldn’t hold back all of my voice. I could tell my sister was starting to wake up. She was frowning and rolling around in her sleep, bumping into my leg.  
“Slither… Slither, please…” I whispered. I heard him breathe in, and then I was pushed down to make room for him. He breathed into Susan’s face, watched the figure slump into coma, before picking up his pace. “Bryony… Bryony, too…” I moaned.  
“Later,” he replied gruffly, skin slapping against skin. He grew inside of me, I could feel him expanding my walls, filling me up completely with his massive shaft. “My little Nessa,” he mumbled against my back, his nails digging into my hip as he jerked inside of me several times, seed flowing into me.  
He pulled me back to sit on top of him again, fondling both my breasts, his tongue sliding into my mouth. The sensation was still so strange, but his taste was something I enjoyed greatly. Until I realized he had been feeding, tasting the blood that had not been there the night before. I pulled away from him, and spat in disgust.  
He growled.  
“You taste of blood,” I accused him.  
“I must feed, little Nessa. You do not wish me to die, do you?” he asked, again growing inside of me. I moaned my response, unable to formulate any words. He took me another time, then left me besides Susan after breathing in her face again.

 

“Get up, little Nessa,” I cooed, crouching over her until her lashes fluttered open. I trailed her lip and slid my finger into her mouth before she was fully awake. As a response, she licked it and suckled on it like a calf on a teat, her tongue revolving around it. Would it be wrong to take her before her sisters awoke? “You’re growing up quickly, my Nessa.” No. I must be strong. I pulled out and stood up. “Wake your sisters. It is dawn already, we will start heading out now.”  
She didn’t waste any time. The younger girls were awake and on their horses without much commotion. We set off at a good pace, one that tested the Old Rowler’s daughters, but they continued to prove to be hardy purrai.  
The day dragged by as slowly as the landscape of white.  
“Keep going straight,” I told Susan and Bryony as I circled back to Nessa. I grinned at her. I could see her discomfort. “What’s wrong, little Nessa?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Is it the movement of the horse that sparks your memory?” I probed, quiet so only Nessa could hear, watching how her body slid over the saddle stiffly. She was blushing again. “Is there something I can do to help, little Nessa?” My teeth gleamed at her in the wintery sunlight. She bit her tongue and ignored my question, so I laughed, and spurred my horse passed the two terrified sisters to lead the group on.  
Just before dusk broke, I stopped the shivering figures by a few fallen trees that would provide a natural shelter, and proclaimed my intentions. I would slay Nessa’s mount in order to feed. Nessa protested, but she didn’t have any choice in it. It was the weakest of the horses. It would die soon, either way. Better make use of blood that was still warm.  
The youngest two started to cry when I sank my teeth into the horse’s neck, and Nessa comforted them, told them to turn away, sheltering them with her body. With my teeth dug into the animal’s neck, I smiled, imagining her soft, naked flesh standing before me. Her scrawny frame needed more nutrition. Chubby Susan could use with less.  
So I sparked up a fire, and cooked them meat. Even though they did not like my methods, they did not complain of the food. The horse was easier for them to eat than the wolf had been. I gave Nessa some extra, something that Susan noticed. Instantly her whining voice started up again, and Nessa was about to offer to share. But I wanted none of it. I bared my teeth at the girl, and not in a smile.  
“You have enough to keep you alive. Nessa is mine, I need her to be strong for when I bring her to the slave market.”  
That silenced Susan, and shocked Nessa, too. It was as if she had thought she was no longer going to be sold on by bedding me. But tasting her flesh had not yet managed to weaken my resolve, though I feared it would if I continued this farce for long.  
It took a while before they fell asleep, Susan taking longer than Bryony. I picked them up from Nessa’s lap and breathed on their faces to sleep deeply.  
Then I sat down against the only standing tree and unbuttoned my coat, setting my legs apart comfortably so she could see my intentions. She rose up and started towards me, but I shook my head.  
“Take off your dress.”  
“But it’s colder here than in the cave.” I growled, and she complied, sliding the wool from her shoulders, letting it slip to the ground. The fire drew shadows over her lithe body. She hugged herself for warmth, skin prickling from the frosty air. I took my time in examining her untainted skin.  
She was too skinny to fetch anywhere near a decent price at the auctions. I was glad I did not need the money.  
I beckoned her and she walked over to me, trying to hide her eagerness. She still feared me, that much was obvious. But I aroused her now, too. I reached my hand out to her, and she took it, allowing me to guide her down, positioning my shaft below her before letting her sit down completely.  
She gasped, neck wide open, breath clouding the air. I squeezed her flesh, pulled her down and kept her there so I could grow to the size that would fill her completely. It is what she seemed to like most. I leaned back and watched the show, allowing her to ride me like she’d wanted to the entire day, hobbling on her horse, rolling her hips back and forth and spreading her scent in the air. It was a surprise the other two had not been able to smell their sister’s lust.  
“Enjoy it tonight, little Nessa. Tonight is the last I will indulge in you.” She seemed hurt. I would have expected her to be relieved.  
“Why?”  
“I must concentrate before we get to Valkarky. You are a distraction.”  
“I’m a distraction,” she repeated, gazing into my eyes, trying to find something that was not there.  
“Yes, my little Nessa. You would like me to indulge in you for tonight, would you not?”  
On the verge of tears, she continued her swaying hip movement, coming down harder every time, her hurt turning to anger. I cannot say I did not enjoy her fury. It seemed to awaken a more ferocious part inside of me. I turned us around, pinned her to the bark, pushed her up it, the wood scratching her back, her voice rising up as I licked and nibbled her neck, puncturing it enough to draw droplets of blood.  
She didn’t like that, but my talons had dug into the tree – I was not going to let her go any time soon. But I didn’t just want her moans anymore. I pulled one hand away from the tree and wrapped it around her neck. The blood in her arms beat against my skin, more so when I tightened my fingers around her oesophagus.  
I pounded into her until her face was red and her hands scratched at mine. Until my seed erupted inside her. Only then did I let her breathe.  
She gasped for air, coughing and choking. I rose, letting her fall onto the bed of pine needles. I cracked my three knuckles, panting, looking down at her. When she looked up at me, I was ready again. When her mouth opened to say something, I pushed myself into her mouth, down her throat. I’d forgotten to make myself smaller, and did so now, only to push in deeper. I grunted over her, my movement pushing her head up against the tree once more. Her hands touched my thighs, trying to push me away at first, but to no avail. She was a purra, she would never be stronger than me. But after a while, her hands moved up, through the hair and over my testicles.  
I snarled in pleasure. I was close to climaxing again, so I pulled out, dragged her away from the tree and pushed her onto her stomach. I expanded myself before pushing into her, her voice rising up again.  
In just a couple of thrusts, I poured into her. It would have been a waste to force it down her throat, even though the thought of her choking on my seed was not a bad thought.  
I stood and squared my shoulders. She was huddling in a ball, cold and crying. Why she was crying, I did not comprehend.  
“What is wrong, little Nessa? Are you not satisfied?” he asked her, hating her tears.  
“You used me like a whore. Now I will never be of use to you, or anyone for that matter.” As a whore? This was better than most kobalos treated their purrai. “I will never be loved. Never have a family of my own…”  
“But you will serve your new master. Birthing is not written off for you, yet, little Nessa,” I explained to her, and she looked up at me with pain in her eyes.  
“Why, then, don’t you want me?”  
“I do want you, my Nessa. But I must prepare for our entry into Valkarky. It is not to be taken lightly!”  
“Then… kiss me one last time, and never touch me again.” Her eyes were almost enslaving, forcing me to do her bidding. The small lips parted as I neared, and my tongue danced over them before creeping into her mouth, swirling around there, down her throat, around her tongue.  
When I pulled away from her, new tears were rolling down her cheeks.  
“Is this enough, little Nessa?”  
“Yes,” her voice cracked, “it is enough.” She pulled away from me, her pulse no longer reverberating in my ears. So I watched her dress before she crawled up next to her youngest sister and fall asleep, her hair splayed out around her head.  
I breathed on the youngest ones again to pull them out of their comas and dressed myself in my coat, before I, too, slept.  
I did not touch little Nessa again. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She thought she was done with him, seen the last of him and his kind for good, but no. He's come back, and he wants so much more of what he'd tasted before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note I have not yet read the Starblade Trilogy and thus do not know whether this clashes with Joseph Delaney’s storyline.

*NESSA*  
I have worked hard through the summer and the autumn. The work kept my mind off of what has happened somewhat. Bryony still creeps into my room at night - the nightmares scare her too much, but we take comfort in each other’s company.   
But now with winter creeping up, there is less to do on the farm. My uncle tries to find me chores, but he, himself, is not one to sit around and do nothing, either. So instead of in the barns, I often find myself besides my aunt and Bryony, spinning and weaving itchy sheeps wool.   
It is at these times that I remember.  
The sheep’s wool is a bad imitation of his hair, and completely the wrong colour. But it makes me think of him - of whether he’s thinking of me, too.  
Though Bryony will shiver and cry if he is even hinted at, I don’t hold a grudge towards him. He is a Haizda mage, his customs differ from ours.   
And he would have come back for me.   
The thought still makes my heart ache. And that ache makes me realize how truly lonely I am now.   
My uncle noticed my declining mood. I heard him speak with my aunt, and she thought it was due to the sun, now only rarely in the sky, and the long and cold nights. But he does not agree.   
So when we were invited to a celebration in one of the nearby villages, he took me along whilst my aunt took care of Bryony.   
It was a wedding - they’d set everything up in one of the larger barns. There was a fiddler and a drummer and a woman with a flute, playing for the dancers whilst those who did not dance drank ale and laughed with each other, drinking to the health of the newlyweds.   
My uncle handed me a pitcher of ale and smiled when I looked at him, surprised.   
“Your father was never a drinker. And you are much like the old goat,” he said fondly, “but you need to learn to take a step back, too. You are young, and there is time enough to be responsible.” He clanged his mug against mine and downed the ale. I tried to follow suit, but coughed up the bitter liquid that tasted of rotting apples. He laughed heartily and patted my shoulder. “You’ll learn to love it soon enough!”  
When he left to get more, I finished my own.   
“Here you go,” he said when he returned, giving me another. “I saw an old friend - I’ll be a while talking to him, but I know you’ll be alright.”  
“How so?” I asked.  
“Because some of the younger men can’t take their eyes off of you,” he smiled wickedly before disappearing in the throng of people. With my eyebrows furrowed I looked after him, sipping the ale, trying not to let my discomfort show. My parents had never taken me to such events, I had no idea what I was supposed to be doing.  
But my uncle had been right: it did not take long for a kindly young man to ask me to dance.   
“I... I don’t know how...” I started but he gave me a charming smile.   
“I’ll teach you, don’t worry!”  
Mustering my courage, I finished the ale and set it down before taking his calloused hand. He was a terrible dancer, but I laughed more than I had in months. When the jig came to an end, he got me another drink which didn’t taste as bad as the previous two. When the notes of the next song started, he turned to me, but someone was already dragging me away from him.  
A cheeky grin was inches from my face. He was handsome, with his hair tied back in a ponytail and a sparkle in his eyes.   
“Watching Freddy-boy make a fool out of himself was just too painful!” he explained, easily finding the rhythm to the song and sweeping her along. I didn’t need to think, I simply followed and let him lead as I felt my cheeks flushing and my heart racing.   
I liked the feel of his hands, the one that held my hand and the one that was sliding lower and lower on my back. When the song ended, he looked at me.  
“You’re the most beautiful girl at this wedding - I dare say more beautiful than the bride!” In response, I giggled and bit my lip. We got another drink, but he made sure none of the other lads could sweep me away from him. I can’t recollect what we’d spoken of - I just know he wasn’t surprised when I told him about my father’s passing that had led me to live with my aunt and uncle. Obviously these people here were no strangers to rumours.   
We danced some more, drank too much. At a certain point, I had the desire to see the stars, so I dragged him outside with me, into the chilly night air. It took only a little while before my teeth started chattering. He wrapped his arms around me, and I did not complain; his warmth was a welcome change. When I took too long at looking at the sky, he cupped my chin and kissed me.   
I was surprised, but the alcohol had numbed my mind too much to respond. He looked about, and dragged me to the side of the barn. I thought nothing of it, and even stood on my toes to get another kiss.   
He gave me more. His hands were over me, cupping my breast, and hitching up my skirt. With a yearning I didn’t know I had, I leaned into his touch, craving it all, wrapping my arms around his neck, entwining my hands with his hair. He lifted my thigh to his waste, and clumsily pushed himself inside. I gasped at the pleasure, grinding myself into him, my body knowing what it wanted.   
“You’re not in pain?” he asked after pulling away a bit. I shook my head and pulled his lips back down to mine, letting him thrust into me. He wasn’t very large, but it was still the bigger than anything in months - when I was alone I would sometimes use a finger, two if I was really hot, but I was never alone very long...  
The icy wind on my skin took me back to late spring up in the north. To the smell of pine needles and the musky scent of a beast.   
“I’m - I’m reaching my limit,” he panted, trying to pull out.  
“No,” I breathed in his ear, my body clenching around him, keeping him inside, “fill me up.”  
He grunted and pushed me up against the wall, pinning me there as he started moaning loudly. I waited, and we sank to the ground together. But I wasn’t done. I rode him, enjoying it as much as I could before I felt him soften. I got off of his flaccid organ and guided his hand to between my legs, but he didn’t seem to know in the slightest what he was supposed to be doing. My arousal was fading fast, and eventually I just sighed and got off of him, righting my clothing and brushing the dirt off.   
“You’re amazing,” he whispered in my neck. I smiled, but didn’t kiss his offered lips. Instead, I walked back, raking my hand through my hair. I heard him fumble behind me as he busied himself with his own clothing. He might have called out to me to wait, I don’t really remember.   
Opening the barn doors brought a blast of heat and sound with it. Without pause, I was back in the dances, going from partner to partner, both my mind and body numb. The last dance I danced with my uncle, who seemed to also have had his fill of ale and mead. I ended up supporting him as we tried to find our way home in the darkness.   
Many people were scared of going out into the night alone like this, but after what I’d gone through, I no longer was. After all, I’d forced a Kobalos to look at me without trembling. Besides me, my uncle was too drunk to realize fear was expected of him.   
“Did you have fun?” he slurred as we reached the farm’s border.   
I smiled sadly, holding back the tears. “Yes, uncle. Thank you for taking me with you.”  
“You’re a very pretty girl, Nessa, just like your mother was. If I don’t bring you out to these parties, you’ll never meet a good man. Did you meet a good man?”  
“I met some nice men, yes.”  
“Good.” He squared his shoulders and nearly fell over before sighing. “Now to try finding the bed...” he muttered, pushing open the door.  
Instead of mine, I went straight for Bryony’s, curling up beside her, watching her fitful sleep turn peaceful as I stroked her hair.   
It didn’t take long to fall sleep. 

The next day was agony. At the breakfast table, I could tell my uncle shared my plight. My aunt made scrambled eggs and onions, and though I did not feel like eating, I finished up my bowl. The rest of the day we spent on minor chores, feeding the animals and such. All in all, the day was quick to pass by.   
The small hour of light I had to myself I spent out walking, collecting the herb Grimalkin had shown me. With the knotweeds I made a strong tea that I drank without sharing. I could tell my aunt found it curious, since I would lays offer the others what I’d made, but I found I could not bring myself to tell her what I’d done the night before.  
The next day, my uncle and I were mucking out the stables when we heard a call from the hill. A figure waved at us, and my uncle squinted before looking at me.   
“I believe that’s a visitor for you.” Without another word, but a small smile, he went back to shovelling gunk and hay.  
I rested my shovel against the fence and walked up the hill, wiping my hands off on my apron.   
It was the young man from the party. He tried to kiss me, but i stepped out of his reach. He wasn’t as handsome as I’d thought he’d been. His teeth were crooked and there was dandruff on his shoulders. He was still charming, but without the alcohol coursing through me, he’d lost his appeal.   
“I...” he began uncertainly, reaching for my hand.   
I pulled away again. “I think you should leave.”  
“But... what about... what happened the other night?”  
“I was drunk, it was a brash decision.” There was hurt in his eyes, but I wasn’t willing to give him any false hopes. He steeled himself.  
“What if you end up with child?”   
“I won’t.” He gulped, straightened his back.   
“How can you be so sure?”  
“I’m taking care of it.” I looked down at the farm, at where my uncle was busy trying not to look too curious. I was thankful we were out of earshot. “Look...” I realized I didn’t even know his name. “You’re a good man, but I have bigger things to worry about at the moment. It’s just... not the right time for me.”  
He gave a curt nod and looked at the small farm, then back at me. “If you do ever need my help, don’t hesitate to call for me. Pattersham’s mill is where you can always find me.” He brushed my arm intimately. I didn’t pull away from his touch, allowing him at least this.   
Without another word, we both went our separate ways. I only realized when I’d taken back up my shovel how lucky I was that he didn’t appear malicious. I could easily have been made out as a whore, my uncle’s name would have been blackened.   
“Was that the Miller’s son?”   
“I think so,” I responded.  
“And... what did he want?”  
“More than I am willing to give.”  
It stayed silent for a while. “He’s a good lad, though. Hard worker, like his father, and fair. He’d keep you fed.”  
I smiled at my uncle. “I’ll keep it in mind, and I’ll see how I feel about him in the spring.”  
“Fair enough.” We continue our work and sat on the fence until the dinner bell rang.

We didn’t go to another party - after all, we could barely move around the farm with the snowstorms that had come down from the north. It proved to be a hard, cold winter, but the snow let off earlier than the icy cold, which made life easier. The time not spent toiling with the animals was spent on knitting and weaving, then dyeing the scarves with the beetroot skins. Bryony loved the colour, even though the wool made her neck itchy.   
After another few weeks, the sun’s rays turned warm, making it nice to go out. My uncle had caught a cold, and he’d left the animals up to me for now, until he’d regained some more strength. My aunt offered to help, but I knew she, along with Bryony, preferred the comforts of the cottage with the hearth heating the rooms.  
The time alone gave me time to think. It was nearly spring, and though my uncle had not brought it up again, I knew he still thought about the miller’s son’s visit.   
Yes, he promised a stable home, alongside being a kindly companion. But when I remembered the night of the party... not being satisfied for the rest of my life...   
Thinking of it made my nipples hard and my knees weak. His breath, his strong arms, and the mighty tail looming over us both. The hairy chest and knitted muscles beneath...  
I closed my eyes and leant on my rake.   
I had the feeling that I was being watched - that was strange, since I was behind the barn and out of sight of the cottage. I looked around, and saw nothing on the hills. I turned and gasped.   
He’d made himself big and imposing as he looked down at her.  
“I’m back, little Nessa.”  
I dropped my rake and ran, but he caught me and pushed me to the ground.   
“I’m back for you,” he whispered, hand closing over my throat.   
“You promised my father...”  
“I completed my end of the bargain. And that witch taught me how to be more lenient with my deals. I gave you a winter.” He pushed up my dress, his fingers finding wetness. “Did you miss me, little Nessa? I can tell your body did.”  
“I need to get back,” I tried.  
“You need only please me,” he said, “and I am so very famished.”  
With the hand on my neck still pinning me to the ground, he lifted my hips, his tongue snaking over my hot flesh. I gasped, felt the grip on my neck tighten. His tongue swirled and danced over me now, and then inside, where I was pulsing for more of him. Again the grip tightened, and I could barely breathe, reaching my climax and feeling my body shake as my wetness filled his mouth.   
He let my neck go, and watched me panting. The bump of his erection was visible through his heavy robe. How I had longed for him, for his touch. It was shameful how much more I wanted.  
“You missed me, didn’t you, my Nessa?” He shifted his body and rolled his erection over my own tender flesh, the fabric keeping us apart.  
I looked away from him. He growled, and roughly turned my head.  
“Did you miss me? You had another, didn’t you?” Again, I turned my eyes away. Again, he growled. “Who? I’ll strike him down and drink his blood - he did not have the right.”  
“You’re not going to kill him.”  
“Do you love him, then?” The tension in the air was thick. I swallowed, staring at him, felt the hot flush roll over my body.   
“No.”  
Slither grinned in victory.  
“Tonight. Tonight, I’ll take you and make you forget his touch completely. I’ll make you mine, little Nessa. I’ll make you scream my name.”  
My breathing was shallow again, my hips moving up against his erection on their own accord, begging him to nestle into me now.   
He kissed me, our tongues meeting and twisting around each other. He ground against me as he claimed my breath. He moved down, kissing and licking my neck before nuzzling there until his body shook and his seed flowed out of him.  
He lay on top of me, panting. I ran my hands through the fur on his head. So much finer than sheep’s wool.  
“What do you want from me?” I asked him. He lifted himself up, enlarging himself to an imposing size.   
“Come with me to the north, to my home.” I opened my mouth to argue. “If you don’t, I’ll terrorize the surrounding villages.”  
“Bryony...”  
“Is safe with your uncle.”  
“I need to think about this.”  
“Either way, I’ll have you tonight.” I bit my lip. He knew I’d come - we both knew.   
He rose and helped me up, kissed my neck again before pushing me lightly away. “Go inside. Think, if you must. I’ll be here for you at midnight.”

*SLITHER*   
As soon as she was around the corner, I turned to the size of an itty mouse, and scampered off, unseen. The taste of her was still on my tongue. I had not had her for months, but having to wait until midnight was agony… maybe I could drag her out now instead of wait, take the decision away from her. But I knew my little Nessa wouldn’t like me for it.   
At a river I cleaned my jacket. That a purra could do this to me… I still couldn’t get my head around it.   
Hunting here was easier than up north – the folks had an easier time, more warmth from the sun and less of my kind. I snatched a goat several villages away from a farmer who appeared to be quite well-off. Of course, nobody saw me, and dogs would be too scared to follow my trail, but still I did my best to hide my trail. This way they would never be able to track me to my Nessa.  
To my Nessa… who had been touched by another. I unceremoniously ripped the belly of the goat open with my teeth, gulping down the organs ferociously. When? And how had he touched her? Had she enjoyed it? Once? More than once? Every night since she was here? The possibilities were endless, and it drove me insane.   
When the goat was nearly a mere pile of bones, I was still restless. I meditated, practising my powers while sitting still. The witch had spurred me on to become the greatest Haizda mage this world would know. I would then find her, face her, and defeat her. I’d drink her blood and gain her strengths. It would be a glorious victory.   
In my trance, time went faster. Eventually, light turned to dark, and I began my way back to the farm. To the eager, warm thighs that craved my touch.   
But what if she’d ran away in the meantime. Eloped with that boy, disappeared to the south.   
I would chase her. I’d drag her back with me.  
I wasn’t going to let her go again.  
My worries were stilled, however, when I reached the quiet cottage. I looked through the windows at the small family inside. They were having dinner, talking and laughing. Bryony had grown since the last time I’d seen her.   
Her aunt and uncle seemed like kind folk, though her uncle appeared to be somewhat under the weather. And little Nessa, staring at her plate absentmindedly, lost in thought. When spurred on by her aunt, she would remember to eat, dunking her bread into the stew. They drank herb tea together, her uncle and Bryony retiring for the night whilst the two women stayed behind to clean up the plates. They shared some more idle talk while knitting by the fire. After the flames had burnt down too much to properly see by, they, too, went upstairs.   
It would be another couple hours before midnight. I grew myself until I was bigger than the house, and looked inside the window at the top, looking in on Bryony, whose sleep was fitful at best. I shrank myself down in a hurry – I remembered I shouldn’t let anybody see me, and if I would wake u Bryony, Nessa would give me lip.   
So I sulked off to the barn. The animals could smell me, smell the stale blood of the goat. I should wash that off before it was time…

“Slither?” her call sent shivers down my spine.   
“I am here, little Nessa,” I cooed as I grew, towering over her. Without fear, she looked up at me. There was a kind of defiance in her gaze that was rare amongst the purra, and would have been beaten out of her had it been another Kobalos.   
“I’m cold,” she said.  
“Let me warm you,” I offered, pulling her to me. I breathed in her scent, dragged my fingers through her silken hair. I held her until she turned her head up to kiss me, her eyes closed, entrusting herself to me. “I can’t be gentle with you tonight,” I muttered against her open lips, “I want you too much.” She gulped, but said nothing. Instead, she dropped the robe off her shoulders and let it fall to the ground, standing before me as naked as the day she was born.   
Again, she leaned up for a kiss as she unbuttoned the bottom button, working her way up a couple before I couldn’t contain myself any longer. I lifted her up, setting her on me. Her nails dug into my tunic as she cried out. I pushed her back on the barn wall, nearly climaxing from just being inside of her again.   
Her arms wrapped around my neck, and I lifted my own hands up, thrusting in and out of her, my nails grating against the wood. The timber creaked from my power, sweat making her thighs slick. Her smell filled my nostrils, and I hungered for more.  
I am not a wolf, but at that moment I wanted to howl as I climaxed, wanted to mark her as mine.   
We sank to the floor together, and she moved her hips as I sat down on my knees, just looking at her, our foreheads pressed against each other, her eyes closed, her mouth open while her breath fogged up the cold air between us.  
I just watched her until her body shook and her movements slowed. I kissed her – I was ready again. I lifted her silken knees onto my shoulders and let her back rest on the ground. My hands were back on the wood, her own hands clinging to my forearms, her nails in my skin, begging for more.  
I pulled out slow, and thrust back inside her, hard, enjoying her facial expression, halfway to pain, halfway to ecstasy. She was melting like butter. I grew, she moaned louder.   
My tongue trailed over her knee and calf before I plucked them off my shoulders, letting her thighs rest against my hips as I bent forward, taking one of her peachy pink nipples in my mouth. So sweet and soft. I plucked at it with my teeth, cupped the other, twirling the nipple between my fingers, my other hand on her hip, keeping her body in tempo with mine. Again, my seed filled her. It oozed out of her when I pulled out, mixing in with her own wetness.   
Easily I could have taken her more times, but I could tell this had already exhausted her. I lifted her up, cradling her to my chest, and picked up her robe with my tail as I walked past it, draping it over her.  
“I did miss you,” she mumbled.  
Her face was half-hidden by the hair on my chest where she nestled in for warmth. As if this was the standard thing for a purra to do…   
I used my tail to open the door, and shrank down to fit through the door. Then up the steps, to the room at the back. I laid her down beneath the blankets, but she managed to break free from her slumbers enough to clamp on to my wrist.  
“Stay.” I could not refuse her, and slid in next to her, again shrinking to fit into the small bed. Her head rested on my arm, her back fit perfectly against my belly.   
I remained there, in a stupor between sleep and meditation, until the cockerels began their wretched songs.   
Luckily she was still in a deep sleep as I pulled my arm out from underneath her, before shrinking small as a ferret, slipping back down the stairs and out of the cottage before the other humans awoke. And yet I wanted her in my arms again. 

*NESSA*  
“Nessa, Nessa, wake up!” my aunt gently shook my shoulder. “Are you feeling alright? It’s nearly noon.”   
I shot up, the bedsheets covering my chest.   
“Why didn’t you wake me up sooner?”  
“Well, you seemed tired…”  
“I need to feed the animals.”  
“Bryony and I already did, honey.” There was a look of concern on her face as she placed the back of her hand against my forehead. “Are you sure you’re alright?”  
“Yes,” I replied, not meeting her gaze. She huffed.  
“Your uncle is getting better, but just don’t get sick yourself.” She straightened up. “I’ll be starting on lunch, so come down soon, alright?”  
I was left alone again. I looked at the bed, empty but for me. I understood, I knew why he left. And he wasn’t human, I had to remind myself.  
Dressing didn’t take long, and out I went, down the stairs. Bryony was sitting at the table, dark circles under her eyes.  
I walked over to my aunt. “Is Bryony feeling well?”   
“Yes, she’s just tired. More nightmares.” I looked at my sister, and saw a knowing there that was beyond her time.   
Snatching some of the hot cakes, I gave my aunt a peck on the cheek and went outside to the animals. Work needed to be done – I had several hours to make up for.   
Chores passed by in a blur. It was dinner time when Bryony came to fetch me. She just looked at me for a while.  
“He’s back, isn’t he?” I looked at her, the fear in her eyes.  
“Yes.”  
“And he’s taking us with him again?”  
“Just me. You’ll be safe.”  
In a fit of streaming tears she threw herself into my arms.  
“I won’t let him take you, I won’t! You can’t go, Nessa, I already lost father and Susan; I can’t lose you, too!”  
I patted her head.  
“There, there, it’ll be alright. And you have our aunt and uncle now. In no time, you’ll be naming them mother and father. And you’ll never have nightmares again, because he’ll never come for you.”  
“How can you be so sure?” she asked, red eyes looking up at her, snot dripping from her nose. She was still so young. “We were supposed to be safe here!”  
“He promised father he’d get us here, he never promised anything for after,” I muttered, looking away from her puppy gaze.   
“And how do you know he won’t come after me when you’re gone?”  
“Because he promised me.” I cleaned up her tears with my dress sleeves and planted a kiss on her forehead. “You’ll be safe. That’s good enough for me.”  
“But…”   
“No. And we cannot change anything, anyway. You’ve seen what he can do. I cannot fight him. But I can protect you.” I smiled down at her, then pushed her to arm’s length distance. “Now go back inside, I need to finish up here.”

At dinner, talk was reserved. Everyone appeared lost in their own streams of thought. To escape the silence of the normally warm kitchen, I lit a candle and went to check on the animals. They all complained at the interruption in their own ways – the donkey stomping his hooves against the ground and the chicken ruffling up their feathers in the rafters.  
I felt him raise a strand of my hair, could hear his heavy intake of breath.  
“Little Nessa, did you come to see me?”  
“You won’t go with you unless you promise you will never lay a finger upon this farm again.”  
“I swear it upon my honour as Haizda mage.”  
In the blink of an eye, I pulled out a knife. I saw something flash in his eye as he jumped to stop me, but I’d already cut open my palm. His paw wrapped around the hand yielding the small blade.  
“Why did you do that, little Nessa?” He sounded so angry, even though his voice was still calm.  
“Seal the contract.” I stared up at him, seeing the shock there as he registered what I meant, his eyes moving to the blood bubbling out of my skin.  
Delicately he took the wounded hand and brought it closer to him.   
“I promise, my Nessa. No harm will come to this farm. I will even protect them if need me. If you come with me. If you stay with me. But if you leave me…” He locked his eyes to mine as he dragged his long, pointed tongue over the fresh wound.  
I bit my tongue to keep myself from whimpering – caught up in the moment, I had cut myself deeper than I’d intended to.   
I had to look away from him. He couldn’t stop drinking up every last droplet that formed. I felt myself getting wet when he sucked on my fingers and kissed my wrist.   
“Then take me,” I whispered before his tongue laced with mine. His teeth dragged across my neck as he moved down, sinking onto his knees. In a smooth motion he ran his hands up my legs, pushing up the dress, his breath on tender flesh in seconds.  
His tongue coiled inside of me, a finger sliding into my rear. It did not take long to climax, and he supported me with his free hand, not letting me fall. But he didn’t stop, instead continued until I lost control of my entire body, feeling it shaking in his strong arms.  
Like a wilted flower, he lowered me to the ground. My legs still twitched as he pushed himself inside of me, thrusting in and out a couple times before pulling out and pushing into where his finger had been.  
He grunted – I could feel him shrink a little to a more manageable size. When he started moving, my back arched and my fingers dug into the ground. He thrust into me, quickly aching giving way to a pleasure so different yet so similar to the one of the previous night. My own hand was on my neck, squeezing it, before he took over, chuckling, his other hands rubbing sensitive places to make me moan.   
He reached his limit like that several times before manoeuvring me into different positions. I do not remember how it all ended, but I woke up to a burning sensation between my thighs in the morning, and when I rolled to the bed’s edge, I could feel the warmth he’d left behind – he’d stayed beside me again. It made my heart flutter.   
The morning and afternoon passed by in a blur. I was mucking out the stables again when I heard a commotion some distance away. I looked behind me and saw Bryony walk towards me, eyes fixed on the horizon. My eyes moved back to try to find the source of the noise.  
“What have you done?” I stared at the crowd pooling over the hill.  
“I told uncle.”  
“You’ve seen what he can do - he’ll can kill all of them.”  
“I can’t let him take you, too,” she cried, large tears rolling over her cheeks. I took her into my arms and kissed her head.  
“I’ll be alright.”  
“Nessa,” the shadow of a familiar voice called out my name, and I turned. The miller’s son led the group. They had torches and pitchforks, the odd sword here and there. “We heard you needed help.” He stepped up close, smiling down at me. “I told you I’d come if you called.”  
I gave him a sad smile and let Bryony go. She ran to the cottage.  
“You can’t help me.”  
His brow furrowed. “How so? We have ample strong men here, we’ll fight whatever beast plagues this farm.”  
“It’s something of the dark.”  
“Is that supposed to scare me?”  
“It should.”  
He cupped my cheek in his hand. Before I could pull away, a shadow fell over us.  
“Is this the one who touched what wasn’t his?” Slither said in a low voice. He’d grown to the size of two large men together, everything about him a fearsome sight.  
The miller’s son had courage, I’ll give him that. But he had too much pride as he drew his knife. Too much stupidity when he tried to cut the beast before him.  
With a mere flick of his wrist, Slither sent the boy sprawling. Like a hunter savouring the kill, he strode over and lifted him up by the front of his shirt.  
“Did you touch my Nessa?”  
“Stop it!” I shouted, lunging for Slither’s hand, shielding the boy with my own body.  
“You’re protecting him? Do you care for him?” There was such loathing oozing off of the beast.  
“Don’t hurt him,” I said slowly, never faltering as I looked him in the eye.   
“Why?”  
“I won’t come with you if you kill any of the men here.” He stiffened at that.  
“I’ll drag you with me.”  
“I’ll slit my own wrists.”  
He dropped the miller’s boy to focus solely on me, bringing his hand to my neck.  
“Why must you say such things, little Nessa?”  
“Because it’s the truth. Leave them alone. They’ve done nothing.”  
“He - “  
“Was a mistake!” I finished, tears now filling my own eyes. “I was lonely.” I cast my head aside, closing my eyes tight to keep from sobbing, fists clenching the fabric of my skirts.  
“By nightfall we leave. Be ready by then. I’ve waited long enough.” With a last graze of his fingers over my chin, he stalked off into the trees that lined the other side of the farm.  
Those who had not run in fear stared at her. I looked over the faces, then spun on my heel and went to my uncle, who stood with Bryony by the door. I could see my aunt peeping out through the window - now, at least, they knew what had caused their nieces such terrible fear.  
“I’m leaving tonight. It’s for the best. He’ll never hurt you.”  
“He’s already taken Susanne, who says he won’t come back for Bryony when he’s finished with you?”  
I ignored it, knowing I could not argue against that logic without laying bare things I’d rather not tell. Up the stairs I went, rolling up the meagre possessions I owned - another dress and some woollen underclothes. I tied them with twine and brought the pile back downstairs with me.  
“We need to call for a Spook.” I heard my aunt say.  
“He’ll be too late.”  
They looked at her in silence and shame.  
“Uncle, please promise me you’ll take care of Bryony.”  
“On my life.”  
“Don’t worry that he’ll come back. He just wants me.”  
My aunt rushed to embrace me, her tears staining my tunic. Bryony wiggled in, too, and the three of us just stood there for a while, until I finally pulled away.  
“I’ll go finish up work in the barn,” I mumbled, leaving the heavy silence behind me.

“Nessa.”  
I turned to him, my face blank. “He’ll be watching us.”  
It made him hesitate, his eyes flickering over the farm grounds.  
“I heard what you said to him... was I really a mistake?”  
“I’m sorry... you’re a good man. You deserve a good, loving wife.”  
“You’re not good?”  
“I’m not an option,” I sighed. “Thank you, for coming today, for trying to protect me. Now please protect my family while I’m gone.”  
“I will.”  
I stepped up to him and gave his cheek a light peck. His body went very still, fearing the creature’s wrath for it. But my beast was at least a little tamed, though I knew he was very close by.  
The miller’s son left. I continued my work, finishing with the animals, saying my last goodbyes to them, before going back in to spend another few hours with my sister.  
We sat at the table. A feast had been cooked while I’d been out working, and we tucked in, recollecting old times, sharing stories. Stories of my parents before they’d moved further north – stories I’d never heard before. The dinner table had never been this warm.  
Then the knock on the door silenced the conversation. I rose, hugged everyone in turn, and walked out with my bundle of clothing in hand.  
Slither had made himself just a little taller than me this time; not imposing, but still authoritative.  
“Are you ready, my little Nessa?”  
“Is one ever ready to leave one’s family?” I realized my mistake as he was about to reply. “For human families, it is different than for you.” That spared me a story about those wretched creatures in Valkarky.  
Without another word, I marched north, knowing he wouldn’t be far behind. We walked for several hours until he finally grabbed my wrist.  
“You’re tired. Let’s rest here.”  
I nodded, but he didn’t let go of my wrist. It was dark beneath the trees, but I could still make out his intentions. I did not resist - I needed his touch.  
He kissed me tenderly before his hunger increased in intensity. I undid his thirteen buttons before sinking to my knees, taking his organ into my mouth. His growl of pleasure was low and feral as he tried to stop his hips from moving, giving me the space to set my own pace.  
Down my throat, just the head, then licking my way back down to the base where I nuzzled in to the sensitive start of his scrotum. His hand curved around the back of my neck. I continued. I didn’t pull away when his seed erupted in my mouth.  
He then crouched down and undid my dress, pulling it over my shoulders, and moving me to a position he fancied. His hot breath made my loins burn, his tongue made a gasp escape from my lips. Like butter in his mouth, I melted for him.  
“Your thighs are sweeter than blood, my Nessa,” he mumbled. His confession sent a flush of heat rolling across my body, forcing goose bumps to run over sensitive skin.   
His talons lightly dug into my skin as he manoeuvred my legs onto his shoulders, burying his head into my heat. I covered my mouth with my hands to stop myself from moaning. A tremble of my limbs was all that gave away my climax, but his eyes fluttered up to look at mine – he’d noticed. He grinned and thrust in a finger, my back curving with pleasure. His tongue was back, then another finger, pushing and twisting in. I was losing control of my body, losing myself in his arms. I did not struggle, merely let him have his way with me as he brought my legs onto his hips, his hands covered in my wetness trailing up my belly, over an erect nipple and over my throat.  
He clamped down just as he thrust inside, preventing me from moving away, pinning me down underneath him, his organ throbbing and growing inside of me. With him inside of me I reached my limit again, making his movements easier. His other hand roamed over my hip and waist, his eyes locked onto mine, watching intently as my hands came away from my mouth and clutched his wrist. I was gasping for air, but he didn’t let my neck go. Again I shivered in his arms.  
Chuckling deeply, he let go, not stopping his rolling hips as I gulped air into my starving lungs.  
“Did you enjoy that, my Nessa? Do you like it when I choke you?”  
My breath was still ragged as I bit my lip, my mind going blank as his organ grew once more, pulsating against my walls, filling me up. My hands were on his knees, digging into his fur, trying to pull him closer.  
“Did you miss my touch?” he whispered against my ear before his tongue flicked my earlobe and down my jaw. “Answer me, I want to hear you say it.”  
“I… missed you…” I managed between heavy breaths – now once more in ecstasy. His animalistic growl made me moan, his teeth on my exposed neck. I ran my hands through the hair of his head. It would not be so bad if he bit down now. It would not be a very bad way to die.

**Author's Note:**

> In this version, she will tell Grimalkin about what the haizda mage did to her, and Grimalkin (who had learnt from her encounter with the fiend never to have children again) would give her some contraceptive herb compound. This would also strengthen Grimalkin’s hatred towards the kobalos and their ways.


End file.
